1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detergent compositions suitable for topical application for cleansing the human body, such as the skin and hair. In particular, it relates to dilution thickened personal cleansing compositions.
2. Background of the Art
Commercially available liquid personal washing compositions, i.e. shower gels, facial and hand cleansers that are low in viscosity are generally applied to the skin with an implement to enable vigorous cleansing. Such implements include a pouf, sponge, cloth or brush and the like. These low viscosity products are advantageous since they are easily dispensed and can be easily applied to or with such implements. Frequently however implements are not available for use or are inconvenient to use depending on the circumstances. Surprisingly an easily dispensed, low viscosity cleansing product has been discovered that thickens appreciably with water dilution to create a substantially thickened product with sufficient solubility/dispersibility in water. This product shows enhanced adhesion to the skin and acts as in-situ implement which obviates the need for a separate implement for the vigorous cleansing of the skin.
Dilution thickening cleansers are known that have liquid crystal structure. PCT publication no. WO 94/16680 discloses the use of an electrolyte and high levels of water and synthetic detergents including ethoxylated alcohols to form a viscous structured liquid crystalline lamellar phase in the undiluted product. Polaxamers are generally mentioned as optional components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,303 issued to Pham on Jul. 19, 2005 discloses a process for making a single phase dilution thickening composition comprising electrolyte and defined associative thickeners including: Rewoderm® LIS75, (PEG-200 glyceryl tallowate); Rheodol® (tristearate modified PEG) and Elfacos® T212 (carbamic acid diester of the polyoxypropylene, polyoxyethylene ether of the fatty alcohols derived from palm kernel oil); ethylene glycol ether of ethylene cellulose (hydroxyethyl ethylcellulose) such as Elfacos® CD481; or ethyl glycol ether of methyl cellulose, such as Methocel® 40-10.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,293 issued to Chen on Sep. 9, 2003 discloses a concentrated liquid soap composition that readily increases in viscosity upon dilution with water, the concentrated liquid soap composition containing an amine oxide surfactant; an anionic surfactant; an electrolyte; water; and a buffering agent, sufficient to maintain the pH of the composition between about 8 and about 10.